


Sternensprache

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Und hier mal wieder eine Weihnachtsfeiergeschichte...Eines der beiden 21. Türchen desTatortadventskalenders 2017.





	Sternensprache

**Author's Note:**

> Noch kürzer als beim letzten Mal, und auch wieder ein ziemlicher Schnellschuss. Hoffe, man kann trotzdem was damit anfangen. Frohe Feiertage, ihr Lieben!

„Sie haben da was.“

Mit einem nicht unterdrückbaren Grinsen fischt Boerne dem Herrn Hauptkommissar ein rotes Glitzersternchen aus den Haaren. Es bleibt an seiner Zeigefingerspitze hängen und  Boerne hält es Thiel demonstrativ unter die Nase.

Sein Grinsen vergeht ihm prompt, als Thiels Gesichtszüge kurz entgleisen, bevor der Andere sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt und sich den neutralsten aller neutralen Gesichtsausdrücke aufzwängt.

„Thiel, was…“

„Nicht.“

Und Thiel dreht sich einfach um und quetscht sich in Richtung Ausgang durch, ohne Boerne noch einmal anzusehen. Boerne bleibt in einer Menge ihm größtenteils unbekannter Präsidiumsmitarbeiter zurück, bis Frau Krusenstern mit zwei Tassen auftaucht und erstaunt fragt:

„Wo ist denn der Chef hin? Er wollte doch einen Glühwein.“

Boerne hebt die Schultern in einer dieser universellen Keine-Ahnung-Gesten.

„Weg ist er. Raus.“

Seine Gesprächspartnerin legt den Kopf schief.

„Was haben Sie denn jetzt wieder gesagt?“

Boerne findet das frech von ihr, sehr frech sogar. Und ausnahmsweise ist er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Nichts. Rein gar nichts!“

„Soso.“

Mit ihrem spöttisch-wissenden Ton ist Thiels Kollegin schon kurz davor, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Boerne zwingt sich zur Ruhe.

„Ich schaue mal, wo er abgeblieben ist.“

Frau Krusenstern hebt beide Augenbrauen und gibt zurück:

„…weil Sie ja nichts gesagt haben.“

Wie hält Thiel es nur mit dieser Frau als Kollegin aus? Boerne verdreht stumm die Augen und bewegt sich in die Richtung, in die Thiel vorhin verschwunden ist.

~---~

Zehn Minuten später findet er Thiel alleine unten in der inoffiziellen Raucherecke. Natürlich ohne Zigarette. Die angelehnte Glastür quietscht, als Boerne sie aufschiebt, und Thiel dreht sich halb zu ihm um. Als er sieht, wer da hinter ihm steht, dreht er sich wieder weg.

Boerne will fragen, oder einen dummen Kommentar abgeben. Oder sonst irgendwie die Stille durchbrechen. Aber er hält sich zurück. Und es lohnt sich. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten stumm neben Thiel gestanden hat und die gar nicht faszinierenden kahlen Sträucher und autobefüllten Parkplätze angestarrt hat, die sich vor ihnen erstrecken, sagt Thiel leise:

„Susanne.“

„Hm?“, macht Boerne.

„Damals, vor – mein Gott, vor über zwanzig Jahren schon  – als ich Susanne zum ersten Mal getroffen habe.“

Thiel redet nicht weiter. Boerne wirft vorsichtig noch ein „Ja?“ ein.

„Es war keine Weihnachtsfeier, irgendeine Geburtstagsfeier. Aber jemand hatte so Glitzerzeugs verstreut.“

Thiels Stimme ist ruhig, fast tonlos.

„Wir kannten uns nicht. Sie hat sich zu mir umgedreht. Der allererste Satz den sie zu mir gesagt hat: ‚Sie haben da was‘. Und sie hat mir eines von diesen Sternchen aus den Haaren gefischt.“

„Oh“, sagt Boerne nur. Was soll er auch sonst dazu sagen.

Aber dann fragt er doch.

„Und das geht Ihnen jetzt so nach? Wegen des Déjà-vu-Erlebnisses eben?“

Ein trockenes Auflachen.

„‘Ist halt schon ironisch.“

Boerne versteht nicht.

„Ironisch?“

„Susanne. Und jetzt Sie.“

Thiel wirft ihm einen ganz kurzen Blick zu, nur ein schnelles Rüberblitzen der Augen, bevor er wieder auf die Parkplätze starrt.

Boerne ist sich schon lange nicht mehr so dumm vorgekommen. Er kann beileibe keine Ironie an der Sache erkennen – dafür müsste er etwas mit Thiels Ex-Frau gemeinsam haben, oder die Situation müsste noch auf einer anderen Ebene vergleichbar… Nein. Das kann nicht…

Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hat, greift er schon nach Thiels Arm. Thiel zuckt zusammen. Seine Oberarmmuskeln sind starr und hart, als sei er am ganzen Körper angespannt.

„Thiel! Sind Sie… also, ich meine, würden Sie… also finden Sie mich…“

Thiel hebt ruckartig, fast trotzig, den Kopf.

„Ja.“

„Oh“, sagt Boerne wieder. Es ist nicht so, dass er Thiel noch nie unter solchen Gesichtspunkten betrachtet hat. Das hat er durchaus. Es ist mehr, dass derartige Gedanken bisher in der „Wird-nicht-passieren“-Schublade steckten und er ein bisschen geplättet ist, dass er da wohl was komplett falsch einsortiert hat.

Er hat zu lange gewartet, merkt er, als Thiel sich aus seinem Griff zu winden beginnt.

„Warte“, sagt Boerne leise und Thiel erstarrt.

Langsam, ungläubig, lockert Boerne seinen Griff, fährt mit der Hand aufwärts, über Thiels Schulter, legt vorsichtig eine Handfläche an Thiels Wange. Sein Herzschlag dröhnt ihm in den Ohren, aber Thiel bewegt sich nicht weg. Er hat richtig verstanden.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, zeitlupenartig, lehnt er sich nach vorn und legt seine Lippen auf Thiels. So stehen sie einen Moment, bis Thiel die seinen bewegt, einen Kuss daraus macht.

Das fühlt sich richtig an, denkt Boerne, und das sagt er auch, als sie sich ein Stückchen voneinander gelöst haben.

Thiel lacht, laut und frei, wie er das viel zu selten macht.

Durch die angelehnte Glastür dringt eine Stimme, gedämpft, noch ein Stück entfernt.

„Chef? Professor? Sind Sie da draußen irgendwo?“

Thiel blickt panisch umher, als könne er hier ein Versteck finden und zischt „Boerne!“, als Boerne lächelnd Thiels Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt und sich noch einen kurzen Kuss stiehlt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig macht er einen Schritt zurück und eine „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt“-Geste.

„Da sind Sie ja“, sagt Frau Krusenstern, während sie die Glastür aufschiebt. „Die Klemm will mit dem Schrottwichteln anfangen.“

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen kommt ihnen beiden dieser Satz urkomisch vor. Boerne prustet als erster los und auch Thiel bricht in leicht hysterisches Lachen aus. Sie bekommen einen schiefen Blick und ein Schulterzucken ab. Nach einem „Sind gleich da“ von Thiel werden sie dankenswerterweise wieder allein gelassen.

„Boerne, ich…“

Thiel sieht fast so aus, als ob er zurückrudern will, oder sich entschuldigen, oder anderen solchen Unsinn. Boerne küsst ihn schnell noch einmal, bevor etwas Derartiges passieren kann.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schiebt Thiel ihn sanft aber bestimmt ein Stückchen weg.

„Wirklich?“, fragt er mit leiser, kratziger Stimme.

„Ja, wirklich“, bestätigt Boerne und betont seine Antwort mit einem strengen, intensiven Blick.

Thiel nickt. Und lächelt ein ganz kleines bisschen.

„Gut.“

~---~

Nur einer im Raum versteht, warum Thiel sein Wichtelgeschenk den ganzen Abend mit einem seligen Lächeln betrachtet und es partout nicht mit jemandem tauschen möchte.

Diese dicke Kerze mit den goldenen Girlanden und roten Glitzersternen ist doch einfach scheußlich, was der wohl daran findet?

Boerne lächelt ebenfalls und sagt nichts.


End file.
